


沙里贝尔的唇色

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	沙里贝尔的唇色

“你究竟怎么惹到沙里贝尔了？”

努德内替盖里克卸下肩甲，发现他的上臂红得如同刚出锅的龙虾，冒着袅袅的白色热气，被烧烫的盔甲金属蹭掉层皮的表面看起来柔软粉嫩，边缘绕着圈不规则的焦糊。那位火法师虽然是伊修加德远近闻名的残忍无情，却从未对同伴使用过他为异端者们保留的毒焰，努德内断定盖里克绝对是狠狠地激怒了对方，才会遭此劫难。

“我真没有故意惹他，”消毒药水涂抹在伤口上的刺痛，让盖里克脸上的肌肉有些抽搐，“就是稍微跟他说了句玩笑话，想要抛砖引玉下嘛！”

“你说什么了？”努德内表情平静地问，却在心里暗自认为这位憨萌的战士对“抛砖引玉”的理解很可能与常人不同。

“我是这么说的，”盖里克回忆起当时的情况，尽量让声音和表情都还原得一模一样，“‘沙里贝尔卿的唇色可真漂亮啊，看上去仿佛凝着层冰霜，就好像刚吻过奥默里克一样——’”

书页在空中翻卷落地，硬封的书脊磕到大理石上的声音将盖里克的笑容击碎，某种十分不祥的阴冷预感让他不禁打了个寒战。而忽然停下动作抬头望着他的努德内，那双冷漠的绿眼睛中更是预示着再明显不过的世界末日，浓金色的睫毛往书柜背后意味深长地扫了下，轻轻地摇了摇头一副“这下我也帮不了你”的样子。

奥默里克弯下腰，将不慎脱手坠地的书拾起，仔细地清理掉上面的灰尘，将被压折的书页抚平，这才自书架后缓缓现身，面容仍是如常的沉静安然，只在那双深海般湛蓝的眸子中蕴着怅然无计的叹息。他什么话都没有对盖里克说，仿佛没看见他的存在般，走到努德内身边向他展示自己要借的书，并对不慎产生的折痕表示歉意。

对惯常爱惜书本的前辈方才手抖的缘由心知肚明的努德内态度温和地表示没关系，却没有来得及制止某位心直口快的战士继续他的危险发言。

“那个，抱歉啊，奥默里克卿！”盖里克神情真挚地望着黑发精灵那双蓝色的眼睛说，想从那过于平静的眸采中看出对方有没有生气，他满脸羞愧十分认真地解释道，“我只是跟他开个玩笑，并不是真的觉得沙里贝尔吻过你。”

“我·知·道，”奥默里克一个字一个字地说，努力保持着脸上的微笑，手掌不经意地在胸前抚了抚，把胃里翻滚的违和与不适强压下去，以免在自己的同窗面前失态。

“呃——”盖里克看出奥默里克好像有点不舒服，正想着要不要再解释些什么，却被努德内“求你别说话了”的口型堵了回去。其实他并没有全看懂对方嘴唇无声的组合意味着什么，让他瞬间噤声的更多是努德内眼睛里寒霜般的冷冽。跟沙里贝尔不同，这才是真正像是被奥默里克传染的温度。

“那么，这些书，我就借走了，”奥默里克将书本抱在胸前，颔首朝努德内行了个表示感谢的礼，又转过脸来对终于懂得安静的盖里克说，“感谢你帮我节省了晚饭，盖里克卿。”

奥默里克说罢便朝门口走去，站在走廊里扣上门扉的时候他透过慢慢闭合的缝隙朝努德内投去同情的目光，而对方交换回来的是万般无可奈何的表情。

 

“你到底是怎么想出这种比喻的？”奥默里克离去之后，努德内神情严肃地问，碎发的影子下藏着他额角微微跳动的青筋。

“有个故事不是这么说的吗？”盖里克坐得端端正正地回答，“有个聪明人看见人家抱着某种他没见过的动物，又不能直接问那是什么，就干脆说‘你抱着的小羊真可爱’。抱着动物的那个人摇头说‘这不是羊’，然后很容易地就说出了聪明人想知道的答案。”说完，战士的声音里带着些得意，“这可是我还能想起的少少的几个聪明人故事呢！”

“这故事我听过，”努德内觉得对方完全是答非所问，“可它跟你那句话有什么关系？”

“我知道沙里贝尔肯定不可能去吻奥默里克啊！”盖里克睁大眼睛向看上去并不明白情况的好友解释着，“所以我这么说的话，他就该告诉我‘不，我没有吻过奥默里克，我的唇色是用什么什么染的’，”说到这里，他甚至觉得自己有些委屈，“谁知道那家伙根本不按常理出牌，不回答问题就算了，竟然还拿火球砸我！”

沉默三秒后，努德内认为自己一时半会儿很难让盖里克领会人类的复杂性，或是让他明白沙里贝尔对此的反应实属正常，所以这位学者只是淡淡地问：“你什么时候对沙里贝尔这么感兴趣了？”

“不是因为兴趣，”盖里克连忙摇头，继续替自己分辩着，“是我跟格里诺他们打了个赌，赌我能不能三天之内搞清楚沙里贝尔的唇色是用什么染的。”

“你——”努德内觉得自己仿佛也被奥默里克传染了胃部不适，“如果不能呢？”

“那我就得去云廊裸奔三个来回。”盖里克回答道，脸上显露出些许不甚乐观的神情，他原本以为这个任务很简单。

努德内没有说话，伸手端起桌上的白瓷杯，将里面的清茶直喝到露出叶尖为止。他希望盖里克告诉他这只是个玩笑，可对方良久没有出声，他才无法再自欺欺人地承认这位战士是认真的。瓷杯重新回答木桌时的钝响与话音几乎同时发出：“你到底为什么要打这种赌？”

“因为他们都说我办不到嘛！”盖里克挠挠头，噘着嘴答道，“所以我就很生气，就这么打了个赌。”

“你本来就办不到。”努德内的话说得半点余地都不留，视野中恍然闪现奥默里克先前为自己奉上的饱满同情。

“连你也这么认为吗？”盖里克的表情仿佛受到严重伤害，“我明明想出了很好的办法，是那家伙——”

“别再说了。”努德内罕见地打断对方的话语，抬眼问了个十分紧要的问题，“还有多少时间？”

“今天是第二天。”盖里克算了下之后回答，目光里充满希望地看着自己的好友，“难道说你要去帮我问沙里贝尔吗？就知道你不会不管——”

“我管不了。”努德内干脆地否认掉对方天真的期待，“我只是建议你趁现在期限未到，赶紧找那两位中止赌约，或者换个什么别的惩罚，中途退出总比失败后抵赖强。”

“喂！这么说可就过分了，”盖里克的身子强调般的朝前倾斜，声音也变得认真起来，“我从来没有想过抵赖。就算我想的话格里诺和波勒克兰他们也不可能放过我的。”

“那你就做好去云廊跑步的准备吧。”努德内话语冷然，眼里的湖光如同冰封，“如果有人路过问起，请千万不要说自己是苍穹骑士团的人。”

 

伤口处理完毕后，努德内便态度强硬地将执着的战士送出了门，坐回到写字桌前陷入深思。无数种方案在他心里成型，又逐个被他否决。最后，他打开随身携带的通讯珠，修长的指尖轻点几下，将那精巧的银色圆球贴到脸侧，过了好一会儿才接通。

“很抱歉打扰两位的训练，阿代尔斐尔卿，”他用隔着通讯器都能听出的无可奈何的声音说着，“我遇到了点麻烦，如果你不介意叨扰的话，我希望可以将此事与你商量。”

 

“哈哈哈……天哪！那家伙绝对是整个伊修加德最有勇气的战士！”

阿代尔斐尔那美丽的蜜色皮肤因止不住的奔放笑容变成可爱的玫瑰色，即使是常年被各种流言八卦包围的社交界小王子，也从未听过这样滑稽的事情，差点窒息在自己的笑声里。努德内在通讯珠那头的声音礼貌得近乎刻板，曾让他担心过对方会不会想请自己参与某种可怕的实验。

缓和良久，他才让自己的呼吸恢复到可以说话的程度，有点抱歉地望着满脸庄肃的努德内，声音仍有些许颤抖：“这么说你来找我，是想拜托我替你们查明沙里贝尔的唇色染料？”

“我知道这事情过于为难，”对方主动将难以启齿的请求说出，让努德内更不知该以什么样的表情面对那位可爱的骑士，最后他轻叹口气垂着眼说，“可我着实想不到除你之外还有谁可以完成这件事。”

“这事嘛……”阿代尔斐尔露出宽慰的笑容，声音清朗如细雨落在铃兰的小钟上，“你还真找对人了。”

“是吗？”努德内抬起头来，绿宝石般的眼睛里细细碎碎地洒着长明火的金光，“那就有劳了，我静候你的消息。”

“不用等，”阿代尔斐尔神秘地眨眨眼睛，深薄荷色的眸子里散落着些记忆的回溯，“我现在就可以告诉你。”

“嗯？”努德内疑惑地望着对方笃定的眼神，谨慎地确认着对方话语里的含义，“难道说你已经知晓答案了吗？”

“不错，”阿代尔斐尔点头答道，自茶桌对面站起身，绕过散发着香气的蛋奶酒，走到出于礼貌几乎与他同时站起的努德内身边，低声地耳语着，“他唇色中的那层白霜是天生的，他只用无色的蜜蜡保持滋润，其中掺着极少许的珍珠粉末，所以看上去略带微泽。”

努德内仔细地听完，回报以对这位内敛的学者而言可算最热情的笑容，手掌按在胸口上深深地朝阿代尔斐尔施以十分隆重的礼节，轻声说着：“感激不尽。”深肤色的人如果唇部皮肤较厚，是有可能看起来灰白如霜。

“不必如此多礼的，努德内卿。我只是某次跟那位阁下闲聊时碰巧随口提过这个问题，而他也觉得没什么所谓地告诉我了。”阿代尔斐尔伸手握住努德内的肩，将他的身子慢慢抚直，同伴之间表现得过于礼貌反倒让他有些无措。

“明白了，”努德内颇感轻松地呼出一口气，旋即想起了什么，“那么，今日之事，可否请阿代尔斐尔卿替我们保密？”

“即使你不作要求，我也不会向让勒努之外的人提起此事，而让勒努卿的口风比起我来可是有过之而无不及，大可以放心。”阿代尔斐尔微笑着保证，他不是爱搬弄是非的人，也不喜看到同伴因琐事而出现矛盾，更何况云廊裸奔这种事丢的可是整个苍穹骑士团的脸，作为战友应该尽量避免这种事情发生。顿了顿，年轻的骑士换了个更为轻松的表情，“赶紧去将答案告诉盖里克卿吧，我猜他现在已经急成热锅上的蚂蚁了。”

“我不去，”努德内原本有些笑意的面容忽然黯沉下来，发现阿代尔斐尔正狐疑地仰头看着自己，用叹息般的声音解释道，“让他急着吧，也该吸取点教训了。”说罢，他的眼睛里露出从未被人见过的狡黠光芒，“我等到最后十分钟再告诉他。”

2018-12-17


End file.
